1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum-based alloy having superior properties of high strength, high hardness and high heat resistance which comprises at least quasicrystals finely dispersed in a matrix composed of a principal metal element (aluminum).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An aluminum-based alloy having high strength and high heat resistance has heretofore been produced by the rapid solidifying methods such as liquid quenching method. In particular, the aluminum-based alloy produced by the rapid solidifying method as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 is amorphous or microcrystalline, and particularly the microcrystal as disclosed therein comprises a composite material that is constituted of a metallic solid solution composed of an aluminum matrix, a microcrystalline aluminum matrix phase and a stable or metastable intermetallic compound phase.
The aluminum-based alloy disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 is an excellent alloy exhibiting high strength, high heat resistance and high corrosion resistance and further favorable workability as a high strength structural material but is deprived of tile excellent characteristics as the rapidly solidified material in a temperature region as high as 300.degree. C. or above, thereby leaving some room for further improvement with respect to heat resistance, especially heat-resisting strength.
Moreover, there is some room also for improvement with regard to specific strength of the alloy, since the alloy is not sufficiently enhanced in specific strength because of its being incorporated with an element having a relatively high specific gravity.